Nobody But
by Topp Klass Malang
Summary: Aku suka padamu Kim Byungjoo Bodooh! TOPP DOGG FF, HANJOO FF
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Nobody But

Author : Cheres Kim

Rating : T (tidak aman #lhoo)

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Cast : Topp Dogg with main cast Hansol and B-Joo

Disclaimer : Stardom Ent.

Requested by : Hyun Mi Hwang

TING TONG

SIIIINNGG

TING TONG TING TONG

_Ck! Lagi-lagi seperti ini._

Segera saja kuambil handphone di sakuku dan menghubunginya.

_Hufft.._

Seharusnya sudah kuduga kalau tidak diangkat.. dan sayangnya aku juga malas melepas sepatu, masuk ke rumahnya, dan naik ke lantai dua hanya untuk membangunkannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke jalan samping kananku yang berumput. Yah, kau bisa menyebutnya taman melihat banyak pot-pot yang ditata di dekat pagar.

Aku menengadah, menatap jendela lantai dua yang ditutupi tirai biru muda. Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

" YA! B-JOO _YA_! _PALLI IREONA_!" dan setelahnya kudengar bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras. Tak lama, tirai itu disibak kasar dan tampak seorang _namja_ dengan rambut berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur. Jangan lupakan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

" _Baboya_! Kecilkan suara cemprengmu!" sahutnya.

" Aku sudah memencet bel dan menelponmu, tapi kau tidak bangun!"

" Setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih sopan!"

" Dan kita akan terlambat latihan _dance_? Yang benar saja! Cepat siap-siap!"

" _Arasseo_." Dia berbalik dan hilang dari pandanganku.

" _PALLIWA_!"

" _SHIKKEURO_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih jam sembilan pagi. Seperti biasa aku dan B-Joo akan jalan kaki ke Stardom _Studio_, tempat kami biasa latihan_ dance_.

Sarapan di kafe di tengah-tengah perjalanan kami juga termasuk rutinitas kami. Aku akan memesan susu coklat hangat dan roti panggang isi telur, dan B-Joo akan memesan susu putih hangat dan burger serta kentang goreng. _Like always_.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh! B-Joo.. bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih memanggilnya begitu. Sebenarnya ini berawal ketika kami memutuskan mendaftar untuk ikut kelas dance di Stardom _Studio_. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan _leader_ grup _dance_. Namanya Park Sehyuk, tapi biasa dipanggil P-Goon. Bagi B-Joo, P-Goon _hyung_ adalah _leader_ yang keren. Dia jarang bicara, apalagi tertawa. Tatapan matanya tajam hingga membuatku merinding. Berbeda dengan B-Joo yang seketika itu juga matanya akan berbinar dan bergumam bagaimana kerennya P-Goon _hyung_.

" Hansol-_a_.."

" Hm.."

" Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku B-Joo." Katanya bangga seraya menatapku. Kuurungkan niatku untuk minum kemudian menatapnya.

" Kau… kebanyakan baca Naruto." Kataku seraya memukulkan botol minum plastikku ke kepalanya.

" Iish.." B-Joo sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak membalasku, tapi diurungkannya.

" _Saekki-ya_." Umpatnya lirih tapi masih bisa kudengar. Aku tidak ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatanku yang tertunda, minum.

" Bukan Bijuu yang itu. B-Joo dari kata Byungjoo. 'Byung' disingkat jadi 'B', lalu ditambah 'Joo'. Jadinya B-Joo." Byungjoo terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan, " _Eotte_? _So cool_, _right_?" _Sok inggris._

" _Babo_."

" _Mwo_?"

" 'B' singkatan dari '_Babo_'." Ujarku kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkahku.

" KUBUNUH KAU!" dan kata-kata itu menjadi isyarat lari untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

CKLEK

" _Eo_!" Aku terkejut mendapati B-Joo sudah siap berangkat, tapi matanya merah seperti kurang tidur.

" _Kajja_.." ujarnya lemas lalu mendahuluiku keluar pagar.

" _Wae geurae_?" tanyaku setelah berada di sebelah kanannya.

" Kau tahu kan, kakak beradik belakang rumahku?"

" _Arra_. _Wae_?" jawabku.

" Semalaman _yeoja_ penggemar EXO itu teriak-teriak sambil menangis tidak jelas hanya karena pujaannya… ah, nugu? Bacon?" ujarnya lemas.

" Byun Baekhyun."

" Ah, iya itu, pacaran dengan Kim Taeyang."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

" _Nuguji_? Kim Taeyang? Jenissi _hyung_ yang itu?! _Michittne_?! Jadi Baekhyun itu maho?"

" Hah? 'Maho' _mwoya_?"

" Manusia homo."

" Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu?"

" Dari _namdongsaeng_ tetangga belakang rumahmu."

" Dasar bule gila. _Ani_! Bacon, ah siapa itu tadi…"

" Baekhyun!"

" Ah, terserah! Dia pacaran dengan _leader_ SNSD."

" Oh, maksudmu Kim Taeyeon?"

" Iya.. Memang tadi aku bilang apa?"

" Kim Taeyang."

" Jenissi?" tanyanya sambil membelalakkan mata. " _Michilgeot gatha_," katanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

" Gara-gara itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah lagi _namdongsaeng_nya ikut teriak-teriak gara-gara Yuri Girls' Day-"

" Yura!" potongku.

" Ya, itu, ikut WGM." Kulihat dia menghela nafas.

" Ya, aku bisa mengerti kalau sekarang kau kurang tidur." Kataku seraya menepuk bahunya.

" Dasar jones! Cari pacar sana!" gerutunya yang ditujukan pada tetangga belakang rumahnya.

" Hah? 'Jones' _mwoya_?"

" 'Jomblo ngenes'."

" Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu?"

" Dari _yeoja _tetangga belakang rumah."

" Dasar bule gila!" Aku meliriknya lalu kutusuk pinggangnya dengan jari telunjukku. Dia terlonjak kaget.

" _Mwoya_?" B-Joo menepis tanganku.

" Kau sendiri juga tidak punya _yeojachingu_." Kataku.

" Huh, lihat saja! Aku akan punya _yeojachingu_ seperti Nana Afterschool. Lagipula…" Dia menatapku dan aku yang merasa ditatap, balik menatapnya. " Kau juga tidak punya." Katanya seraya menusuk pinggangku dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Eh? Tidak geli?" tanyanya seraya menusukku lagi beberapa kali. Aku menatapnya datar.

" Ah, pacarmu nanti pasti jelek." Katanya final.

_Huh! Kau sedang mengutuk dirimu sendiri, Byungjoo-ya.._

Tiba-tiba B-Joo menatapku dan bergidik. " _Ya_! Hentikan itu!"

" Hah?"

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Itu menjijikkan. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Aku tersadar. Ternyata sedari tadi aku menatapnya..?

" _Aniya_! Aku hanya berpikir mana mau Nana jadi pacar orang pendek sepertimu."

" Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

Aku hanya mendengus sebagai balasan. Selalu seperti ini. Tapi kupikir ini cukup. Asalkan kami tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

_Asalkan kami tertawa bersama._

Klasik sekali. Memangnya ini apa? Drama romantika?

Aku sudah berada di depan rumah B-Joo. Aku bahkan sudah menekan bel rumahnya. Tapi ketika aku menghubunginya, nomornya tidak aktif. _Tidak biasanya. _Aku hendak masuk ke rumahnya, tapi pintunya terkunci. _Di mana dia?_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berjalan cepat menuju Stardom _Studio_.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari.

Ini hari kelima dan aku belum bertemu dengannya. Saat kutelepon pun, hanya suara wanita yang menyapaku dengan lembut, operator. Tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi di sisi lain aku juga percaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia bertindak seperti ini. Jika dugaanku benar, dia mungkin berada di rumah orang tuanya di luar kota. Kuhembuskan nafas dengan kesal, tapi kemudian aku hanya bisa berjalan lunglai meninggalkan rumah B-Joo dan melakukan rutinitasku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ck! Bisa-bisa pada akhirnya aku malah berkencan dengan _yeoja_ ini..!" Aku menekan-nekan layar _handphone_-ku kesal.

" _Eung_? _Nuguseyo_, _hyung_?" tanya Yano, si _maknae_ berpipi bakpao.

" Operator." Jawabku sambil menaruh handphone-ku di meja kantin lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan kananku.

" _Eee_?" Yano melihatku dengan tatapan 'kau pasti sedang bercanda kan, _hyung_?'. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan 'lupakan!'.

Ini sekitar jam 4 sore, yang berarti jam istirahat kami setelah latihan _dance_. Tapi ini juga hari keenam B-Joo menghilang tanpa kabar. Kalau sampai besok tidak ada kabar darinya, aku benar-benar akan berkeliling mencarinya…kemudian mencekiknya.

" _Eo_!" Aku melirik Hojoon yang duduk di depanku.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Yano.

" B-Joo…_aniya_?" Hojoon menunjukkan sebuah foto di _handphone_-nya. Aku langsung menyambar _handphone_ itu. Foto itu menampakkan_ yeoja _dan namja yang tersenyum melihat kamera sambil menempelkan pipi. Aku tidak kenal dengan _yeoja_ di sebelah kiri itu, tapi _namja_ di sampingnya itu, aku langsung mengenali si _babo_ itu.

" _Ou_, _neomu yeppeo_." Ujar Yano di sebelahku yang ikut melihat foto itu. Aku menoleh pada Yano yang hanya terkekeh. Kualihkan kembali pandangnku pada foto itu.

" Hojoon-_a_," panggilku. Hojoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari _tteokpokki_ di hadapannya. " _Geu yeoja_.." sambungnya.

" _Ne_?"

" .._nuguji_?"

Hojoon hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Kuberikan kembali _handphone_ miliknya. Dia terlihat menekan layarnya beberapa kali.

" _Molla_." Katanya.

" _Mwo_?" tanyaku.

" _Username_-nya tidak jelas. Tidak ada identitasnya di akun twitter-nya ini." Jelas Hojoon.

" Memangnya tidak ada namanya?" tanya Yano.

" Ada, Sandara Park. Sayangnya aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk sekedar mengenali _member_ 2NE1. Lagipula Sandara Park itu…"

Aku tidak mendengarkan omongan Hojoon seelanjutnya. Hanya saja, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku.

" Oh ya, Hansol-_a_," aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada Hojoon yang memanggilku. " Di sini dia menulis status 'with my fiance'."

" _MWO_?!" Belum sempat aku bereaksi, Yano sudah berteriak dengan bola mata yang hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Segera saja aku menggeplak kepalanya. " _Mianhaeyo_~"

" _Fiance_? _Jinjjaro_?" tanyaku.

" _Jinjja_! Kupikir kau tahu sesuatu."

" _Ani_. Aku bahkan baru melihat _yeoja_ itu barusan lewat _handphone_-mu."

Hojoon hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya kemudian kembali melahap _tteokpokki_-nya. Sementara aku,

Tanpa ada yang tahu,

Aku meremas ujung kaosku di bawah meja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat dan dengan suram. Itu menurutku. Aku tidak lagi pergi ke rumahnya lalu berangkat bersama ke Stardom Studio. B-Joo bahkan vakum dari kegiatan _dance_. Aku menjadi semakin diam, seperti baru putus dengan pacarnya, itu kata Jenissi _hyung_. Tapi aku memang kehilangan partnerku, B-Joo, si bodoh yang kucintai.

Aku bertemu dengannya sesekali saat dia mengunjungiku di rumahku. Setiap kali datang, aku selalu miris dibuatnya. B-Joo menjadi suka mengumpat dan marah-marah. Dia menceritakan begaimana merepotkannya tunangannya itu. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar. Tunangannya yang memang baik dan B-Joo yang salah tangkap atau tunangannya memang bermuka dua.

Aku bingung harus sedih atau senang. Aku senang karena ternyata B-Joo memang tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap tunangannya. Tapi aku juga sedih melihat B-Joo jadi emosional seperti ini. Satu hal yang kusyukuri adalah saat aku masih bisa menenangkannya. Aku tidak banyak berkata. Aku hanya akan mengacak rambutnya, menepuk pelan pipinya, lalu menyuruhnya minum susu selagi masih hangat. Kemudian dia akan bersandar padaku dan tak lama tangannya terulur memelukku. Aku hanya merasa, atau memang

B-Joo menyadari perasaanku-

-dan mulai membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**From : B-Joo**

** To : Hansol**

** Subject : -**

** Deureowa~ aku ada di depan.**

Aku segera menuju pintu depan.

" B-" kata-kataku langsung terhenti ketika B-Joo mengambil satu langkah lalu meletakkan dahinya di bahu kiriku. Aku meliriknya, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya, tapi detik-detik terlewati tanpa ada apa-apa. Kuhembuskan nafas agak keras, lalu kurengkuh dia. Tangan kiriku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya, sedangkan tangan kananku membelai rambutnya.

" Ayo masuk!" ujarku kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia masuk rumah sakit," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah keheningan terlama yang pernah kualami saat bersama B-Joo. Aku menatapnya.

" Tunanganku," katanya seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku tetap diam, hanya berusaha mendengarkan sambil mengesap susu hangat yang kubuat tadi.

" Aku merasa…kalau aku sudah kelewatan."

" Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" katanya agak menatapnya curiga.

" Yah, awalnya seperti biasa. Dia mendekatiku, mengajakku mengobrol, dan aku bersikap tidak peduli." B-Joo mulai mengusak rambutnya kasar.

" Tapi lama-lama… Ck! Aku merasa kalau ocehannya itu mengganggu!" Dia mulai tampak gusar tapi ada kilatan kepanikan kepanikan di matanya saat dia menatapku sekilas.

" Aku…kesal. Lalu aku mulai memarahinya. Dia…dia mulai menangis dan itu…hufft~ cukup membuatku semakin marah. Dia meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku memilih meninggalkannya di kamar. Ter-ternyata dia mengejarku dan memohon supaya aku tidak pergi. Dan tanpa sengaja…" B-Joo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat di atas pangkuannya. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya agar melihat padaku yang berada di sampingnya. Aku yang mendengarkan, tanpa kusadari telapak tanganku keringat dingin.

" …aku mendorongnya dari tangga…"

" M-_mwo_..?"

" …dan dia masih tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk cepat jariku pada meja makan. _Telat!_ B-Joo mengatakan kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, tapi ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit –oh, sekarang sebelas menit- dari waktu yang dijanjikannya, dan si bodoh itu belum manampakkan wujudnya.

Sejak dia bercerita padaku bahwa tunangannya masuk rumah sakit, aku mengusirnya. Bahkan saat itu juga.

**Flashback**

" …_dan dia masih tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit."_

_ " Keluar." ucapku lirih._

_ " Hansol-"_

_ " Keluar sekarang juga!" aku langsung menyeretnya ke pintu depan dan mendorongnya keluar._

_ " Ya-"_

_ " Kembali ke rumah sakit, rawat dia sampai sembuh."_

_ " Ta-"_

_ " Neo, ka! Kau boleh menemuiku setelah mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu."_

_ BLAM_

_ DOK DOK DOK_

_ " Ya, Hansol-a! Ini tidak seperti aku menghamilinya. Hansol-a!" B-Joo masih menggedor pintu rumahku sambil memanggil-manggilku._

_ Aku mendiamkannya._

_ Tapi lama-lama muncul perempatan di pelipisku._

_ " Han-"_

_ CKLEK_

_ " Eo!" B-Joo agak kaget ketika pintu terbuka-_

_ KRIIIEEEEETT_

_-dan menampakkan sosokku dengan amarah yang sudah di ubun-ubun._

_ B-Joo ternganga, namun kemudian-_

_ " Jwisonghamnida. Aku pergi sekarang."_

_ -dia membungkukkan badan 90derajat lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari pandanganku._

**Flashback end.**

Aku memang tidak senang –yah, bisa dibilang cemburu- dengan tunangannya. Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun agar B-Joo bisa menyadari perasaanku. Tapi gadis itu dengan mudahnya merebut perhatian B-Joo. Mungkin seharusnya kumanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menyatakan perasaanku, kabur bersama, lalu menjalani hidup bersama seperti drama yang biasa dilihat _ahjumma_-_ahjumma_ sebelah rumah. Tapi aku juga tidak suka melihat B-Joo terkekan karena tanpa sengaja melukai orang lain –tunangannya- sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Kalau kutahu mencintainya harus sesakit ini, apa seharusnya aku tidak mencintainya dari awal?

Kulihat handphone-ku bergetar dan nama B-Joo terpampang.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

[[" Hansol-_a_, mian. Aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu."]]

" _Wae_?"

[[" Aku akan makan malam bersama tunanganku."]]

" O-Oh! Dia…sudah sembuh?"

[[" Ya, begitulah."]]

" Syukurlah kalau begitu."

[[" _Neo gwaenchana_? Apa kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar lemas."]]

" _Ani_, _gwaenchana_."

[[" …"]]

" …"

[[" _Mian_."]]

" Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

[[" Aku tahu, aku menyadarinya."]] _Tidak! Jangan!_

" Apa?"

[[" Kalau kau…"]] _Jebal, geuman!_

" …"

[[" Jujur saja, _hyung_!"]] _Andwae!_

" Apa maksudmu?"

" _Neon_, _naega joha ani_-"

" _ANI_!"

Nafasku tersengal, tanganku keringat dingin. Jantungku bahkan berdetak tidak karuan.

[[" Han-"]]

" Aku menyukaimu.

Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku masih normal, bodoh."

[[" _Jinjjaro_?"]]

" Hm."

[[" Ah, aku lega mendengarnya."]] Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

[[" Ah, kau tahu? Ternyata dia itu manis sekali. Setelah aku mengenalnya lebih lanjut, aku baru tahu kalau dia benar-benar baik dan tulus. Aku menyesal dulu sudah menolaknya bahkan memarahinya."]]

" …"

[[" Hansol-_a_?"]]

" Huh! Apa kubilang."

[[" Hehehe.. _Gomabda_, _saranghae_."]]

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

_Nado saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae._

B-Joo terus bercerita tentang tunangannya dan aku menanggapi sebisaku. Beruntung B-Joo tidak kemari.

Paling tidak dia tidak akan melihatku, melihat air mataku yang terus turun, sambil tertawa menanggapi guyonannya.

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggunya di_ café_ dekat Stardom _Studio_. Kami janjian bertemu setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu. Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. Jujur saja,

Aku gugup.

Saking gugupnya, ini kelima kalinya aku melihat-lihat _timeline_ Twitter Topp Dogg, grup dance kami dengan P-Goon _hyung_ sebagai _leader_nya.

Sudahlah.

_Hansol, bukannya kau sedang move on..?_

Hojoon? Hm, boleh juga. Dancenya bagus dan suaranya lumayan. Tapi dia tidak mungkin. Hojoon, coret.

Jenissi _hyung_? _Rap_-nya bagus, berpengalaman, dan sepertinya perhatian. Tapi sifat me'raja'nya itu… Jenissi, coret.

Yano? Coret.

P-Goon _hyung_? Aku tidak membayangkan kami pacaran sambil telepati. Jadi, coret.

Oh! Xero? Si anak baru itu? Hm, penampilan oke, _dance daebak_, _rap_ lumayan. Selalu jadi center karena kharismanya.

Akan kupertimbangkan.

" Yo!" B-Joo langsung duduk di bangku depanku.

" Kau telat. Kau yang bayar." Kataku datar.

" _Ya_!" dia bergumam memprotes. Aku meliriknya sebentar.

Tapi kemudian aku menatapnya lagi. Oh, sekarang dia mengecat rambutnya jadi ungu. Dan apa itu? _Andwae_! Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau sedang ber_aegyo_? Tahan hansol! Tahan! Aaarrrggh! Jangan menggembungkan pipimu, Byungjoo-_ya_! Tidak, dia tidak imut! Dia tidak imut! DIA TIDAK—

" Hansol-_a_~"

" _Geu_-_geurae_. Kali ini saja aku mentraktirmu." _Move on_ tidak semudah yang kau kria.

" Yey!." Astaga! Pikirkan Xero, Xero juga imut kok. Mungkin…

" Oh, bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?." Tanyaku.

" _Eo_, aku membatalkannya." Katanya sambil meminum _vanilla bubble tea_-nya.

" _Mwo_? _Wae_?."

" A— itu… itu karena… aku… ah, bagaimana ya…. Pokoknya kubatalkan." Dan aku bersumpah dia sesekali melirikku gugup dan jangan lupakan telinganya yang memerah.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Tapi hatiku melonjak senang.

**EPILOG.**

Kim Hansol xxxx_xxxxxxx

Goodbye Move on.. ^^/~

Retweet

Quote Tweet.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : maaf, ini sempat salam posting, makanya banyak yang nggak paham isinya. Tapi udah dibenerin. Pas itu salah ngeklik folder, jadi yang keposting yang belum jadi… mianhae…**


	2. Extra Story

**PROLOG.**

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku memang ketakutan, tapi kau tidak harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak sekolah dasar yang berbadan besar-besar itu, kan? Kita kan masih sekolah di taman kanak-kanak!? Lihat sekarang! Kulihat sikunya berdarah karena di dorong hingga terjatuh. Untung mereka tidak memukulimu.

" _Ya_! Byungjoo-_ya_!"

" _Wae_, Hansol-_a_?" Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak cepat menghampiriku. Lalu berhenti di depanku dan tersenyum lima jari.

" _Neonbaboya_!"

Tittle : Someday - Nobody But Extra Story

Author : Cheres Kim

Rating : T (tidak aman #lhoo)

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Cast : Topp Dogg with main cast Hansol and B-Joo

Disclaimer : Stardom Ent.

TING TONG

SIIIINNGG

_Hufft.._

CKLEK

BLAM

Kulepas sepatuku. Lalu tanpa permisi aku langsung masuk dan berbelok ke kiri, menuju lantai dua. Karena aku baik hati, hari ini kuputuskan untuk membangnkannya dengan cara –yang menurutnya- lebih sopan.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya dan kulihat si pemilik kamar ini masih bergelung di atas kasurnya. Selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajahnya. Bahkan suara pintu yang baru saja kututup hanya mampu membuatnya bergerak berganti posisi, berbaring terlentang. _Pemalas!_

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu membungkuk. Tangan kananku yang terulur untuk membangunkannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pandanganku teralih ke wajahnya.

Aku terpaku. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Yang kutahu aku menikmatinya, menatap wajah tidurnya. Sedikit banyak aku menyadari perubahan dirinya. Tentu saja! Kami sudah saling kenal sejak kami masih bermain robot-robotan. Bahkan tingkat kebodohannya pun juga berubah, menjadi meningkat tiap detiknya.

Aku menarik tanganku lalu menegakkan tubuhku lagi. Wajah itu… Aku tahu dia tidak setampan pangeran dalam _fairy tale_. Bahkan aku akan berkata kalau aku lebih tampan. Aku juga tidak bilang dia manis, imut, atau apapun itu, hey! B-Joo itu laki-laki. Memangnya ini apa? Yaoi _fanfiction_? Yang aku tahu, aku selalu memperhatikannya, dirinya yang apa adanya.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menatapnya. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'apa jadinya kalau B-Joo membuka matanya dan mendapatiku menatapnya dengan tatapan melankolis? 'Euwh! Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tubuhku condong kedepan, kemudian perlahan-lahan wajahku semakin mendekat. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar hembusan nafasku yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi aku akan merasakan benda kenyal itu. Oh, kenapa aku seperti yeoja dalam drama picisan yang mencuri ciuman sang pujaan hati. Dan…

CUP

" Ungh~"

" _Palliireona_, _baboya_." Kataku tajam.

" Uhmph~" dan B-Joo akhirnya membuka matanya.

PLAK

" _Ya_! _Neo michittne_?!" serunya sambil mengusap-usap mulutnya.

" _Mwo_?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

" Bagaimana bisa kau membangunkan orang dengan membiarkan telapak kaki nistamu mencium BIBIRKU?!" katanya histeris.

" Salahmu tidak bangun-bangun."

" Memang sejak kapan kau membangunkanku?!"

" Ah, aku haus~" dan aku meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

" _YA_! _SAEKKI-YA_!" teriakannya sedikit teredam setelah kututup pintu kamarnya.

Susah sekali menyadarkan orang bodoh sepertimu.

Aku menunggunya di depan pagar rumahnya. Tak lama, diakeluar. " _Kajja_!" ujarnya.

Yah, salahkan aku mengapa menyukai orang bodoh ini. Tapi, suatu hari akan kubuat kau menyadarinya.

**EPILOG.**

" Hansol-_a_, lain kali bangunkan orang dengan cara yang lain."

" _Geurae_! Lain kali aku tidak akan lepas sepatu."

Kemudian tangannya sukses menggeplak bagian belakang kepalaku.

**END.**


End file.
